The Oblivion Child
by babyrikuharada
Summary: I done this a few years back, I can't remeber the plot. Please read :
1. Chapter 1

**The Oblivion Child Episode One: - Royalty Blood**

**The Oblivion Child Episode One: - Royalty Blood.**

**The palace was as hot in the south and cold in east, where I stay is always as cold and always quarrelling comes about. Grandfather had died because of his sickness, I couldn't stop thinking of his words that dwelled on his death bed…**

**He said ;**

**" The rest that has to be done on the recreation of the Hana Kimi, I have to hand it to you and your father… Be careful… "And he descended.**

**What had he wanted me to be careful of? I thought of this question for years and months.  
My grandfather was a carpenter, he was great and builds cars for the palace and the poor and he loved my dearly, he told me before to find the answer when I needed to… Could it be now?**

**' I must make a trip to town to look for Seriko-san and Kira-Senpai. '**

**' Princess Mizu-chan! Its time for King's Daisuke's royal speech. '**

**' I'm coming down! '**

**' Let me help you. ' Maid Hayate says.**

**' I was going to come down. '**

**' Well, you look better, come on down to meet the ministers. '**

**' Do I have to? I don't want to. '**

**' King Daisuke, shes here. '**

**' Ah, thanks Hayate. Well, I was saying about her, shes capable my daughter, Mizu Xarika. '  
The king honours.**

**' Oh, hi little girl. ' One of the ministers laughs.**

**' H-hi. '**

**Suddenly, a familiar whistle was being blown, it was at the balcony… So I walked fast with my dress…**

**' Tsukete-kun! '**

**' I came to visit you, Mizu. ' he called as he carried me on his back and we sat beside the balcony below to have some dinner.**

**' You made all these Inari sushi and egg mayos? Even ramen! '**

**' Yeah, I knew you would like them Mizu. '**

**' Yummy! Delicious, why were you so late? ' I asked.**

**' Well, sorry. I was in a rush, your father doesn't like me here, so I had to first meet the guard in the palace by the back entrance… '**

**' That ugly looking guard? He's really so weird! '**

**' Haha, it sure has been a long time. Since, we first met. '**

**' I remember that. '**

**Meanwhile at the ministers dinner…**

**' Everyone! I would like to have a special toast tonight that my daughter, Xarika Mizu, will be the next queen! And also, she will be marrying… '**

**' I guess I have to go back now. '**

**' Okay then, call me. ' he replies with a smile.**

**' Sure, see ya. '**

**As I was stepping back into the floor slowly, into the crowds… My shoes were rather slippery and my hair was little troublesome.**

**' My daughter will be marrying, Ryoma Kimeru! '**

**' What?! What is he talking about?! ' I quickly made a turn and to my room and shut the windows and doors.**

**' Oh! Princess! ' One of the maids called.**

**After the dinner, I heard a commotion outside my door. Concerning what Daddy did just now.**

**' King, Princess Xarika has been locking herself up for 3 hour whole hours. '**

**' I see, I will handle from here, thank you, Kuji. '**

**He enters with a smile while I was just the opposite, a sorrowful look. My tears, he didn't notice. He walks in, and sits by my bed and hugs me.**

**' Whats the matter Mizu? ' He asks in vain.**

**' Whats the matter?? ' I let go and pushed off.  
' I don't know why you are crying… '**

**' I hate you, you aren't my Dad. I mean how could you marry me off and make me the next queen when Mom and Grandfather died! And now I have to marry him! '**

**' That's what you are worried about? '**

**' I don't wanna marry anyone at the moment, you never consider my feelings at all, that time you tried to marry me to Ruka… ! '**

**' Where are you going? ' he shouts.**

**I ran away with my coat and my shoes were painful on the sand, so I took them off. My cries had reached the raging seas and waves. So I had decided to find what Granddad's true meaning of the ruins he had left me and Dad… Many people were wanting Dad to die so they can be king… How ruthless.**

**' Granddad, this time I will make your heart felt wish come true. '**

**I took the carriage to Town in Townley Rode East, where my old classmates live. Finally I had reached and had disguised myself as a tourist wearing a blue coat.**

**' Hey, Seriko, want some cotton Howalon? '**

**' Sure, but the business is doing good, will we be able to get it? '**

**' Seriko-san, Kira-kun! ' I waved.**

**' That voice… '**

**' Eh!? Mizu-chan! ' Seriko says.**

**' Hello! ' Kira carried my bags.**

**' But, you are a princess, how could you..? '**

**' Well, its my Dad, also I wanted to find more about Granddad's ruins. '**

**' Ruins? What ruins? ' Kira asked.**

**' Hey wait, you once told me the ruins about the newly build Hana? ' Seriko popped.**

**' Yeah. ' I answered.**

**' Oh yes, the ruins… Why do you wanna find out? '**

**' Well, Kira, Seriko I really need to find out, because Granddad had left me a few pieces of the ruins. I wanna know what is he saying and he wants. '**

**' We see that, lets go put ur bags first, then we will go to Sylvie-san. ' Seriko points.**

**' Sylvie-san? Who is that? '**

**' Well, Sylvie is an experienced archaeologist, she surely can help us. ' Seriko points out again.**

**After putting our bags, I had changed into my pink top – and my white pants, Kira had handled me some guns in case someone had attacked, the route to visit Sylvie was dangerous, minions were sure to wait.**

**Seriko changed her white shirt to a green top and black skirt, she had inserted her super guns in her pockets, she and Kira had their own Union ; the BLACK Union since high school days.**

**Kira had chains in his necks, and he was taller. His suit was cool, he wore white and red pants, and he inserted his cape. He didn't have guns but only his Levi-motorbike. He had built it with Saya.**

**Saya was an intelligent girl in our high school who built many things in Science, Saya had dated Kira once, but they broke up.**

**' Ready, Everyone? ' Kira inserted his bike controls and gave me a ride on.**

**' Let's go. ' Seriko said as she sat on her own bike.**

**' Sakende, that blocker. ' Kira looked at the guy with a furious face.**

**' Sakende? Who's he? ' I asked.**

**' Well, he always stayed there and never lets intruders in, in another case. He's a piece of wooden no-brains plank. ' Seriko prepared her guns and was ready to aim.**

**' He's seriously wasting our time, Seriko, take Mizu-san out, I will be there. '**

**' Okay, gotcha! '**

**' Will he really be alright? ' I asked as I rode on Seriko's bike.**

**' Sure! He's an heir of The Xarika last time, surely he can achieve! '**

**' Hm, lets see where we are going… Ah, the rivers to the golden lodge. '**

**' Lodge? '**

**' Yeah, by the way, Mizu-chan heres the map, just in case you may have to go in urself. '**

**' Okay, thanks Seriko. '**

**' Lets go inside the tunnel. ' Seriko exclaimed.**

**Suddenly her voice seems to have faded and as I turned she was almost vanishing.**

**' Seriko! '**

**' Don't worry, this is temporary, until you find the lady, then we will vanish, including Kira. '**

**' I got it! '**

**She had faded, and it was calm then a pile of monsters appeared.**

**' No intruders. ' they replied.**


	2. Chapter 2

The Oblivion Child Episode Two : - The True Means

The Oblivion Child Episode Two : - The True Means.

As I walked in to the end of the tunnel, it seems colder, snow has come then on the other side was a warm sun and animals sitting. I feel like I'm stepping on two worlds…

I tried to cross over but as I was… flowers and everything began to split like an earthquake.  
Creaks and cracks. I had to swim so I jumped to the water, my clothes were ruined, when I got up, my clothes weren't wet in fact the colour was changed, I had stepped into another world.

'Where am I? '

'Need some help? ' A voice came.

'Er, thank you. Whoever you are… ' I replied.

'Welcome to my house! '

' Uh? House? Its all snowy and cold. '

'Come and see further.'

' Wow, its.. summer! '

Then I stared at the girl, she had looked and acted like what Kira told me ' Sylvie. '.  
Exactly, what Kira said :

- Pretty, Matured.  
- Playful, 1.68m tall.  
- Long haired, and had pretty lips.

I searched my map in my pocket, but it was washed away. I guess.

'Whats your name, drifter? 'She asks.

' It's Mizu… Mizu. ' I repeated.

' Come on, lets see! '

' See what? '

' My ruins! '

I had to make sure she was who I was looking for first, so she let me into the doors of her experiments… We toured and I was standing there until… A familar piece of granddad's ruins was on her table. I had wanted to say something.

' Sylvie! Is that you? '

'Right… '

' I'm glad, I need your help to find out about my granddad's ruins. The Hana. Will you help me? '

'Sure, this way. '

She had led me into a place, it had looked like a crystal castle in the outside, inside was every pieces of ruins and everything, it was a base.

' The Hana was from Osaka-kun? '

' Yes. I know that many people are eyeing for the kings place because of this jade, yet I don't want to destroy granddad's heart felt wish. '

' I understand, your granddad probably wants you to use the power inside this jade. It does have a powerful meaning. '

' What does it mean, Sylvie? Please tell me, I need to know. '

' It means, that you got to use it. You will soon know how to & will get used to this jade and gradually know how to do to it. '

Meanwhile in the palace…

' Intruders aren't allowed in the palace! ' the guard shouts with fear.

' Oh yeah? What are you gonna do? Kill me or what? '

' Uh… no…thing! '

' King! We apologize! We couldn't stop him! King Daisuke. '

' Leave, I will talk later. '

' Thank you for that kind explanation, King Daisuke. '

' What do you want? '

' This is what we want! '

' Y..ou guys…! '

I looked up and had a bad feeling down my chest to my tummy, and I turned around I realized…

' Kira, Seriko? '

' Yo! ' Seriko and Kira called.

' When did you guys came? '

' We were here all around, maybe you were sleeping? '

' Perhaps, um.. Guys, I think lets go back to the palace, I have a really bad feeling about my Dad… A slight one. '

' Gotcha I will get my Levi-bike, I will fetch yours too Seriko. '

' Thanks Kira-kun. '

' Whatever! ' Kira stomped.

The sun had set and the feeling was still there, I felt uneasy. My heart was telling me that something was wrong, I guess.

' Finally! ' I moaned and groaned.

' Hop on! ' Seriko lashed.

We drove to the palace, my jade was pulling me to Dad's hall. The doors automated opened, and the palace was in a mess, the guards were gone…  
I looked at everyone then… something happened.

I saw my dad lying down in pain… He called me.

' DADDY! ' I cried in tears.

' Daughter, that jade have you found out..? '

' I have I have! Daddy what happened? '

' I was assassinated by warriors of Blennerssett. Promise me you will run the palace well, my will has been drawn out so take care of yourself, you are a warrior princess. Success of the ruins and people. '

' DADD..Y? DAAAAAADY! '

Without a breath or breathing he died.

' The Blennerssetts! '

' Stop Kira, you are too rash. Let her do the work. '

' But! '

' No buts, are you ready, Mizu, warrior of Kingdom Sparks. '

' I'm ready to avenge my granddad and father! '

' Her body and hair is shining, its Sparks last magic! ' Kira says.

' Beautiful, she's an angel! A fairy. '

' Let's go. '

' That must be the power released from your jade magic. Gosh, beautiful and cute too. ' Kira smiled.

'Gosh oh gosh, its time to go, and stop Dreaming already Kira! 'Seriko slapped.

We arrived at the dimension of Mauritian. A young girl with two pony plaits stood out with her hands behind. Her eyes was in purple, and she was fair and her knees were not clean like dusted. She was a fairy.

' Intruders, aren't welcome! ' she screamed.

' Hey what is wrong with you fairy girl? 'Kira and Seriko work together.

' She has a mark tattoo that names… what is that, b..lah.. What? ' I read.

'Intention Blasted Blow! 'They both screamed yet again.

Such a great magic and teamwork.

' Arh! ' Seriko screamed with a plop sound.

' Seriko-san! Are you alright?! ' Kira shouted and pulled her up.

' What do you think? My bottom hurts like CRAZY you know. '

' One down, one to go. ' the girl continued.

' Oblivion Saxon! ' the girl screamed.

' Kira! ' I shouted too.

Its time to act, the last magic of Sparks, the hope of Roderick. The dimensional of Mauritian… I was angry and yet revengeful.

' Its not over yet, fairy! '

' The hope of Mauritian… 'she whispers.

Now I get it, the mark is by Balinor. Balinor was the king and ruled my country; he must be the one who killed my Dad, and my granddad.

'Balinor isn't it? 'I shouted.

She was blabbering nonsensical nonsense I guess, she was fast but I could start it all out.  
A bright light was formed into my hands, so did hers.

Within mins, or seconds. We screamed and bashed each other with our power of light left. That had took a lot of energy.

' Haaaaa! Take that! ' she screamed.

' Urgh! You're hea…vy! '

She had collapsed, with perspiration and blood. The mark was dissolved, and disappeared; the girl was gone into thin air.

' Are you alright? ' Seriko pulled me up.

' Yeah, at least she's gone. '

' That's not the end, it is just starting. ' Kira says in a inferior way.


	3. Chapter 3

The Oblivion Child Episode Three : - The Missing Girl

The Oblivion Child Episode Three : - The Missing Girl.

Is it just a dream? Or not a dream? This dream has been occurring to me since the fight. When I fought the girl, I had this dream… This girl was in a place I didn't know what place this was. It was all burnt and smelly, unclosed portals and people were there, they were big but suddenly they disappeared. Then… a mysterious mystical mage staff in purple appeared, with a book. Right on a tree outside the burnt place, it was all dark. The dream had ended…

Kira, Seriko and I had arrived at a place that looked like a mall. I read the signboard;

'Rose. ' I said.

'Rose?' Seriko repeated.

' We are lost, lets go find some villagers for a proper explanation. ' Kira said as usual.

' Excuse me, um… ' Seriko started then she freeze in amazement.

' Look!! They aren't talking, they are blabbering… '

' SERIKO! That's magic! MOVE! ' Kira shot the villager.

' Phew! ' Seriko sighed and starred.

' Fine? ' I asked.

' Yeah. ' She answered.

'The villagers look deserted and so unexplainable, we will have to explore then. ' Kira pointed.

'How long will it take? 'I asked.

'No idea. 'Seriko answered.

I stopped and felt something.. I looked to the ground, faint footsteps and footprints, there were only one set. It was a size of a girl's feet.

'What are these prints? ' Seriko ask.

'These are footprints, there was a legend, that… '

'What legend Kira? '

'Well, about a girl. She had mage powers and was a young villager, she has now grown up and had died, it rumored. She has pink hair and loves to swim, everyone loved her, as time went, she slowly died… ' Kira continued.

'You all know this girl? '

'No…No of course not!'

'Snow?' Seriko cried.

' Suddenly? ' I stammered.

I looked at Kira, he was looking and touching the fine snow. He drew his sword and cut through the snow, we were in a cape. Everyone was playing and laughing, I saw myself inside, or rather… the girl who lived, the legendary heroine. I even saw angels… and whats more my daddy! And… granddad!

'Gr-anddad… Dad! '

' Where are we? ' I asked.

' We are in a modern cape, two years from the past. ' Kira answered.

I tried to touch Dad and Granddad; I held them so tight… But they vanished and all was left was snow. Pure ones.

' GRANDDAD! DADDY! '

' Its no use, they are gone forever and ever. ' Kira sighed.

' Now where are we Kira, you brought us here? ' Seriko sighed.

' No. This… I didn't. '

' Then…! ' I flashed.

' Welcome to Himiko Konoyo Den. ' A girl was sitting with brown hair and her eyes dark purple, she was holding a book, that book was… the one in my dream.

' You… who are you?! ' I screamed.

'Calm down, Mizu… 'Seriko calmed.

'I am your future, your friends are keeping things that will hurt you, if we spar… perhaps all shall be revealed, Nayuki Yuko. '

' Nayuki? Yuko? ' I kneeled.

The weather had changed… cherry blossoms reigned… It was the time for sparring.

' It's time. The truth everyone wants to know. ' I said.

I drew my staff and created a barrier shield.

' Barrier Shield XS. '

' Barrier Ready. '

' Lets spar! ' I shouted.

Time passed, as we fought. Each time we sparred, she revealed my past. I was real mad.

' You are Nayuki Yuko. '

' You are the girl who was the legend. '

' You are adopted. '

' You are a loner. '

' You were born to use magic to protect. '

And she disappeared, I had sparred her.

' I'm adopted? I was born in Sparks? I was… '

' We didn't mean to hide these facts. ' Seriko sobbed.

' Why? '

' Even you too, Kira! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND! '

' We know. ' Kira said.

' That's why, we had to defend you. The jade, everything. We loved you! ' He continued.

' I need peace, pls leave me. I'm sorry, its just too much. '

' We will be at the bay. ' Kira shut the door in the portal.

' I treated everyone as family, but why did they deceive me anyway? I was… someone wasn't I? What will happen to the royal? And who are my kins? '

The moon shined brightly, and the stars were shattered. The dream continued.

The girl Nayuki had aged to 13 and she was grown up, she walked to the beach to look for her love. She recovered from her illness, and her boyfriend, Colt. Colt was an engineer, he loved Nayuki as he would. Nayuki broke up with Colt and lost contact after 15 years, now Nayuki was well doing, she had a job… She had seen Colt with another lady, she was fanciful, wore patty dresses.

Her name was Irene. Heartbroken… Nayuki cried in her room all night, her mother had passed on.

The dream ended…

' I just want to get over with this dream, please God! '

' I cannot take this anymore, who am I? A princess or what! '

So I ran out of my room, and planned my next move. I couldn't chill and sit forever, I gotta avenge my father! And I have fulfilled granddad's wish. Now it was time for the queen's move.

I took my glitter light white coat and my jeans, my tiara and my bag. I rushed.

' So your' planning to attack the ones who attacked ur Dad? '

' Yes, I promised to rule the next and I will do that, my foster Dad… '

' That's right, let's go come on, not much time left have we?' Kira smiled and we drove to the castle.

Now the real battle begins…

' Sir, we have an intruder making their way on vehicle. '

' Oh? Princess Nayuki Mizu, huh? Its about time. '

' Let her come, we shall spar. '

' Yes, sir. '

' Daddy, this time I will not let you cry! ' I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4

The Oblivion Child Episode Four : - The final approach

The Oblivion Child Episode Four : - The final approach.

' Let's take a break, ten-more km to go. ' Kira handled us food and water,

' Thanks Kira, Seriko. '

' No problem. ' Seriko slip her drink and high-fived me.

' It seems we have some friends from your castle, Princess Nayuki. ' Seriko starred.

' It's King-good-for-nothings! Seriko, do me a fave? '

' Sure thing! One wipe off coming right up! With salsa? ' She joked.

' Thank you! '

We rode off to the castle, Seriko was great on the attacks, just nice her attacks were as usual perfect 1oo.

' Shooting Blaze! x5 '

' We're here. ' Kira said.

' Princess Mizu, we will handle the guards. '

' You will go in okay? ' Seriko smiled.

' Thank you, everyone. '

I went to my room, it was clean. I took my queen robe and had my hair done, the final approach… Daddy, it has come finally.

I walked to the hall and my seat was occupied by a pet, - a squirrel.

' No pets are allowed here, in my dome. '

' Oh! Princess, Warmth have came back I see. How have you been? '

' Happy and fine, Mr., Good-for-nothing! Oops! I forgotten you're a king. '

I knew he would freak and be mad, he kept smiling… How crazy can he withstands. I shall make you burst.

'Oh Princess, I heard about ur Dad's… I'm so sad… '

' You are? Oh… Yeah, probably some idiot killed him. '

' Oh Princess…! You shouldn't act on your own, its bad for your magic… '

' Thanks for that, but warrior princesses and priestess are always ready. '

' Let's have a bet. ' He continued attacking with words.

' What bet? '

' Well, lets have a bet on our Spiritual Animals, whoever loses will die. '

' Your Tiger may be fierce King Arcs. But my Lion is always greater. '

' Lets test. '

' You're on. '

' Finally! The guards are down, Brother lets hurry save Mizu! '

' I will activate a protection shield for Mizu. '

' Lets GO! '

The moment was silent, while my Lion – Hirai was battling, Higurashi. It was evil and good, the two wild animals bite and scratched. It was gross, but I had to win. They fought and fought badly… an unexpected result came…

' Higurashi won! – said the Range.

' No way… '

' Ha! You lose Princess! '

I didn't know, it was magic or what… it wasn't over… My Lion roared and bitten the tiger, it was defeated!

' Yes! '

' What?! '

' Sorry, but its time that you leave. '

' NOOOOOOOO! '

' Yeah! She did it! '

' Fairy Transformation. '

' Magical Blow, x2 '

' Goodbye! '  
Silence was broke into the castle, the slaves were released. Guards returned, it was like first grey. Then… colours appeared from everywhere. Shine on.

' Beautiful job! ' Seriko hugged.

' Thank you. '

' Great one, now its all yours, what are u gonna do next? ' Kira questioned.

' Continue my quest. '

' Quest? ' they look at me in amazement.

' My parents of course. '

' Then the kingdom? ' Kira asked.

' I have someone who can help us… '

' This is… Estella De Marie. '

' Oh hi... ' Seriko shook hands.

' Hullo. ' Kira shook.

' Estella, you will be the princess. '

' M-Me? No I cannot Princess! '

' You have served me for 2o years. '

' No… '

' Wow oh wow. ' Seriko cheered.

' All hail Princess Estella! ' I called.

' This will all be yours, everything. '

' But.. I… '

' We'll get going, take care Estella. '

' Buh… bye? '

' Ah! Finally, everything is taken care of. '

' Where are we going? The two asked.

' Sparks. '

' Your birth place? '

' Yeah, come on. '


	5. Chapter 5

The Oblivion Child Episode Five : - Eliza's House, Portals of truths

The Oblivion Child Episode Five : - Eliza's House, Portals of truths.

'Seems like we have reached another dimension instead of Sparks.' Kira replies with a great smile wide.

' This place is so faint and calm, it's so empty and the instruments play by themselves, like sad songs. ' Seriko concludes.

' I agree. '

' Let's go in and have a look. ' Seriko says.

' Portals? ' Kira says.

' What are portals doing here in this warmth and disfigured place? ' I ask.

' These portals have the mark of Forester. Forester… he is back, let's go. '

' Forester? ' I asked.

' Yeah, his my brother's sworn brother. Best guys in the Hakuyo Academy. ' Seriko explains.

' Sword Blade, make an entrance for us. '

' Yes, Master Kira. '

' Let's go in! ' Seriko tugged.

Down to the portal, everyone landed in different places, and different memories. Its all though we had lost our memories. Even I hadn't regained my memory, I woke up and bushes were all behind. I rubbed my eyes and I realize I wasn't wearing my tank top, instead… It was a kimono. Even my hair changed, it was very short, and it was blonde. I found footprints and a piano playing in a mansion… I walked in…

' Who is there? Hullo? ' I was scared.

Kira landed in a very special place, a bright crescent sky. The moon was shining and his sword blade was missing.

Books were flying in all directions, he was wearing a shirt and a jeans in black, his hair had became brown and his height was real tall. He walk down and realize he is almost falling, he walks to the further skies and finds Seriko.

Seriko is on the other side admiring the stars, and reading a book. She wears a dress in white, and her hair is black she has a ribbon on top. Her glass shoes are left on the skies, her fingers are thin and she doesn't speaks.

' Seriko? ' Kira calls.

' Who are you that you call me… I do not know anyone of your voice. ' She replies with dismay.

' I'm Kira, your brother. '

' I may know you, I may not. Goodbye. ' she says.

' Wait! Seriko! '

She leaves in a shadow, everything freezes when she is gone. A photo flies to Kira' s face and he takes it.

' A photo of Nikuru & Seriko? That was past. '

A photo of a past great friend Nikuru, Nikuru-chan was sitting on an armchair with plaited purple hair and her hands on her beautiful lap of red dress. Seriko behind, with her usual clothes.

' Could this be future of what will happen? I must find Mizu. '

' Is anyone here? ' I ask.

The piano continues playing until it stops halfway. I look at the pianist. It was a woman in a kimono.

' Hello there. ' she talks.

' Where am I? '

' This is Eliza's house. My house. '

' Your' house? Why is so quiet? '

' Because I live alone, I have a daughter named, Nikuru. You are the closest image of her, so I brought you here. I'm sorry. '

' I think I should go, I wanna stick with my friends. I'm not who you assume I am. '

' You are! '

' I'm sorry… But I… '

' Why? Why does everyone reject me? '

' You got it wrong. Mother… can I call you that? '

' Yes! '

' That's good, Mom. Please get me out of here with your music. '

' I can try. '

A bright canopy of songs are being played, slowly… Cherry blossoms are formed, all over my body. I am back to my own self.

' Thanks! '

' Bye! ' She waves.

I arrive at a moon crescent sky, a northern sky. I read ' Nikuru. ' I see Kira grieving over a picture. I rush to him and hug him.

' Whats wrong Kira? '

' Seriko, she has lost her memories and gone back to her past! '

' Past?'

' Nikuru… Was her past… We must help her. '

' Okay. '

We arrive at another portal, the house of Alice. Our weapons were found finally, we had retrieved them. Kira holds the photo so tightly, unwilling to let go ever.  
I guess that's gonna hurt too much.

' I told you, I hate people who enter my dome. Those will die and have an unpleasant night, so let me send you off with a blow. '

' Seriko, its us! ' Kira cries.

' Lock them up in the cage in that dam. '

' Seriko… what is happening? '

' YOU KILLED my sister. '

' Sister? '

' Wait a second, this must be a dream! We never kill! '

' Haha! You're late, this dream shall become your greatest! '

' Like real! – Striker Bullets Shooter! '

' Kira? '

' A dream… ' I whispered.

The dream had extinguished but, the fake imposter past of Seriko had set a bomb raid. The place was exploding, Kira carried his sister. We rode off.

The next thing, lying on bed was Seriko. Her image didn't change through the dream. Kira holding her hands like he did as always.

' Kira? I will get some drink for Seriko and you. '

' Thanks. '

The day was shining, after Seriko awoke. Seriko was smiling when I came in, and held her hands with mine and Kira, she stuck us together and smiled.

' Today, I shall make you husband and wife! Yay! '

' What is up with you, Seriko? '

' Oh come on, pls!! '

' Fine, just once. '

The wedding was like forever. Although Kira was playing along, he looked at me and blushed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Oblivion Child Episode Six : - Azure Oath

The Oblivion Child Episode Six : - Azure Oath.

The dream in my head has disappeared for few months now, but another came… I feel so bothered and bugged.

This time it was about, a girl who died in the hands of a boy, he kissed her and dated her. The girl was an angel and was transformed into thin air into the skies. He waited for her every sunshine in the mountains, one day…

' Azure Oath… The oath that is the only way yet dangerous to reach Sparks. '

' Azure? That's unusual. ' Seriko answered Kira.

' Um… Mizu-chan? You listening? ' Kira asked.

' Uh? Sorry!! '

' Anyway, so we have to cross the water dam in the oath. Okay everyone? '

' Sure. '

We had walked through another portal, a smaller one. It was disabled, so we toke the shortcut, Seriko's hole.

' Azure. ' Seriko points.

' That's unexpected, the oath is non-enemies. It's noisy. But yet quiet. ' I said.

' Let's go further, to the last portal here. '

' Okay. '

Slowly, the waters were deep. But we had walked to the portal, it was nosier. The portal was faint and more faint…

' Hurry! ' Kira shouted.

' Urgh! ' I struggled.

The water was getting higher and deeper slowly, my legs were drowned. My body half length…

' Mizu! ' both called.

I sunk. My body was sunk, to the depth of the ocean. To nowhere I know at all…

' MIZUU! ' Kira calls.

' MIZU-san! ' Seriko calls out.

' Missing, lets find her. We need to! ' Seriko argues.

' It's no use. No matter what, we must go to sparks… '

' Brother… '

They walk to the mountains to the seas and raging oceans. A castle arises, the sun is calm and the tall castle looks dreadful. They walk and the castle doors open.  
Two familiar faces are called in.

' King, Queen… has mercy. ' Kira begs.

' Kira! Seriko! '

' Hi. '

' Where's our daughter? '

' Well, she ums… she is coming! '

' Seriko…! '

' Sry, Kira.'

At the bathroom, a lying Seriko has a price to pay. A high price.

' So what will we say? Will I say the right thing, Kira? '

' Sure. I guess. '

Hours past, after being the fake… Will they last?

' I dun know how long we will really put on with this, Kira… '

' Don't worry, I will protect you. '

In the water, deep in the depths. Mizu is blessed to have been saved by a warrior prince. Prince Heartnet.

' You are drenched, are you awake? '

' Yes, thank you. '

' No, why are you lost in the depths? '

' I sunk, by… accident. '

' I see.'

' Thanks anyway. '

' No problem, where do you live? '

' I don't know. Sparks, have you heard? '

' No. '

' That's bad… '

' Wanna come to my house? Maybe we can find it later? '

' Okay. '

The two walk day by day, building relationships and becoming imitate. Heartnet and Konoyo – (Mizu) become travellers and travelled, Konoyo, an all time pianist, while Heartnet an all time musician. They enter the music world…

A year passes, since everyone grows up… Princess Seriko and Prince Kira. Both married.

' I want a grand child, Kira! '

' Oh, Mother! '

' Please your mother, give her one. '

' Father! '

' Well, the princess is always busy her singing concerts and tours. '

' Make some time for your wife. ' Father replies.

Meanwhile, Konoyo in her singing classes.

' Very good, tomorrow is the day, Konoyo. '

' Thanks teacher. '

' Kira! '

' Konoyo-san! '

' Thanks for picking me. '

' No problem, lets go. '

' Okay. '

' Lets have a race. ' Konoyo says.

' What race? '

' A drinking race! '

' Drinking milk – Ramune ? '

' Yup! '

' Yes, yes!! I'm leading in the winning! – says Konoyo.

' No way! I am! '

' Hee! Blah! '

' Haha. '


	7. Chapter 7

The Oblivion Child Episode Seven : - Diamond

The Oblivion Child Episode Seven : - Diamond.

' Let's go and have a watch at the ceremony launch of funfair, Kira. '

'Alright. '

' That guy… why is he always smiling after what he did… '

' I, Prince Hearton must avenge… ' !

' Beautiful isn't it? '

' Yes, I will kill you now…! '

' Konoyo! '

' I… wanted to shoot him… not her…! '

' Guards! '

As she was shot, blood gushed form her body, and everywhere. Her hands were holding Kira's hands. She spoke before she died…

' Too bad… I cannot see Mizu come back… Say hello for me… '

' Don't speak, its bad. I will protect you, doctor! '

'Sayonara. '

More than days and weeks, no one was able to eat and sleep. Mizu came back upon hearing the news, her husband was arrested, her friend was in coma.

'How is she? '

'Kira… '

'I COULDN'T! I COULDN'T PROTECT MY WIFE! '

' Kira… '

Days passed… Konoyo changed, and her illness was slightly worse, she recovered. And they visited her, talking and talking.

' Konoyo… am I glad. '

' Kira… '

' Konoyo… '

' Dream? '

' Nope, its me… '

' Mizu! '

' Yeah, rest. '

The next day, she passed away. With silence and no regrets. Her beautiful songs, her place. No one could replace her, she was a star. She loved everyone…

She remembered how she met Kira…

When she was on a bridge lane walking, at the seas… She saw a boy crying on his knees.

' Why are you crying? '

' I don't know… '

'Come on, lets be friends... '

She was kind, without asking her intentions or anything, she offered her hand and made friends. They grew up and they met Mizu in high school. They were married, through tides and ties. They were happy. As brothers and sisters.

Soon, she aged slowly… She didn't live long. She had given birth to a baby finally, before she died. Her everlasting smile, no one shall forget.

Her words before departure;

"No matter where everyone is, they shall be blessed. Happiness and faithful, do not despair. For I will be looking everyone in their fateful hearts and minds. " She said sweetly with tears.

On her recovery, she was on wheelchair, and tried walking. She eventually recovered, the shot bullet went back in, that was how she died…

Happy memories no one will forget.

Five years…

' – Welcome to Konoyo's Milk Shop! – '

' This was what she wished for, huh. ' – Kira smiled.

' Yes, she did. '

' I want a bottle pls. '

' Sure, that will be 500 yen pls. '  
'Thanks. '

'Business seems well, Kira. '

'Yeah. '

'Hey! ' – Prince Heart comes in.

' Heart! '

' Hey, Mizu and all. '

' I'm sorry, for… '

' No, its over. ' – Kira says.

' But… '

' Milk, Heart? '

' Sure. '


End file.
